New Moon
by XxAngry-Evil-PoptartsxX
Summary: Orihime is trying to find her friends, before the creature catches her. Dark fic. Rating may change.
1. The End

She couldn't remember how long she'd been on the run, dodging sharp swipes from the ever growing darkness that lurked evilly behind her. Her muscles were aching profusely, but since the chase began it was but a distant throbbing that slept at the back of her own mind. She couldn't acknowledge just how much it pained her to keep pushing herself or let alone scream from some of the sudden jabs that would hit their mark and tear right through a layer of flesh. No, she couldn't pay it any mind. This was child's play; the real foe lay much further in the darkness behind her biding its time to catch her unawares. She knew the tactics of the creature; it waited for weakness and exploited it effortlessly. She refused to become another victim to such a monster; not when she had been trained so thoroughly by her friends to assure that she would survive this war. She refused to break under the psychological trap that he was unraveling around her; trying to instill fear and lure her into his arms like he would a frightened child. She had grown strong, she was nothing like the girl that would succumb to the pains of loss and war; it was a hefty price she paid in order to ensure that she would survive this trial and be reunited with her friends. They were waiting for her just beyond the forest line; hiding effortlessly below ground with many weapons that she knew would keep the monster from coming in.

She felt confident that she would make it, despite the sharp talons that would graze the exposed flesh of her back continuously. She swallowed a gasp as cold steel struck the back of her knee then, clenching her fists and shifting her body weight to prevent herself from stumbling into the unforgiving forest floor._ He almost had me_, she yelled internally, making sure to duck below a low branch that stood directly in her path. She ignored the slaps of small branches around her face as she blindly but purposely ran through the darkness of the woods; hissing when a particular branch struck her much too close to her eye.

She hadn't been prepared to make such a hasty trip into the forest, her dress much too short and thin for the cold air that clung to her form and the assault of attacks from both nature and the creatures following close behind her. But it was either run or be captured by the enemy; there was no other choice. Her legs felt like lead, a throbbing mass of aches and shallow wounds that would surely become infected if not treated properly.

She made a sharp left, a bright light shinning just beyond the darkness of the trees that encompassed her. She was going to make it! Her lips curving into a small smile, as she began choke in laughter; her throat dry and aching from having breathed through her open mouth. But it didn't matter to her; she would be able to see her friends! _Ichigo!_ Her mind beckoned warmly, as she finally broke through the greenery but felt herself stop almost rigidly in shock.

There was a fire, burning profusely from below the ground at her feet. She could hear screaming, so much screaming that she felt her ears may go deaf from the shock of it all. Bodies were strewn all around the field that encompassed the secret fortress, the few surviving children running into the thick forestry and becoming silent all too quickly. She couldn't look on anymore, her eyes wide and frozen in an expression of devout disgust and horror. Death clung to the area like a second skin, its scent burning through her nostrils as many of the decaying bodies burned in the moonless night. _This wasn't supposed to happen; we were so prepared! _Her mind was screaming at her over and over, the words at first a whisper, but then becoming a loud wailing. She couldn't take the sight anymore, but her body was still like a marionette without its puppeteer. She was transfixed by the brightness of the flame escaping from the underground cavern she and her friends had built; how had they managed to find it and destroy it so effortlessly?

A sharp pain in her trembling hands awoke her from her awed stupor, blood welling from the deep incisions her own nails had cut into her palm. _I can't stay, my friends are gone!_ With that in mind, she began to run again; careful to avoid the multitude of bodies and patches of flames that had destroyed the once peaceful field. _But where will I hide?_ There was nowhere to go, but Orihime knew she couldn't remain to be consumed by the monsters again. They had already taken her friends; it would only be a matter of time before they came for her as well.

She was crying then, tears running from her cheeks like a waterfall as she wept silently and ran right into the darkness of the forestry again. _There's nothing left to save. _The faces of her friends' smiling were vivid, a colorful picture of a sight she would never see again because of the onslaught of terror these monsters were bringing. They'd come out of nowhere, defiling and destroying the relative peace that their communities had lived in for so many years. They brought war and pestilence into their existence; killing young mothers and fathers and consuming the very life essence of the children they caught.

Orihime didn't know what to do; running was her only option but she knew she would eventually tire. She had hoped that her friends could have brought an end to this nightmare, but there was nothing that could be done for her now. She was going to die, swept away like the children that ran into the forests and eaten without a second thought. Her legs were trembling, her dress caked in her blood and sweat. She was filthy, defiled just like the corpses that littered the field of her salvation. She felt her legs give out below her, her knees scraping on the rough foliage under her as her breaths shifted into loud sobs; her chest erratic and heaving as her fingers dug into the soil just in front of her and felt the utter hopelessness of the situation befall on her.

She couldn't save them, she couldn't see her friends for a last time, and she was just too weak to even get off the floor and save herself from the monster that had done as he promised. He told her he would kill them all if she refused to come with him, his blank expression betraying his true intentions behind his large and verdant eyes. He'd done as he said he would and she had been the cause of it all. She should have known better than to defy him; fight him a for the sake of the ties she wanted to so desperately keep within her palm. This is her punishment, and all that's left for her is the monster that is coming closer to her form. A heavy breath escaped her trembling lips, her tear-filled eyes dry and red from the heavy burden that had been placed upon her; she ignored the deliberately loud footsteps that came her way deciding to stare intently at the ground just within view.

She knew it was all for show, he never made a sound; choosing to live in silence than give away his location by the crude and deafening noises of footsteps. He never acted without reason; his very existence finely tuned to intimidate and beat sense into his own enemies. He was deliberately allowing me to hear his steps, beating the fact that he was only humoring her escape in order to show her what he actions had led to. Tears were caught in her eyes, desperate to escape but having no permission from herself to make their way down her cheeks; he was only trying to punish her.

His steps had finally stopped when he reached her, inches away from her person but close enough that his very presence brought chills through every fiber of her being. She hated what he did to her; what he'd led her to become. She had murdered all her friends just by trying to escape from him since the very beginning. She closed her eyes tightly, when she felt the air shift and his hand grasped her chin; his strong grip bringing her face up to his own to try to gaze into her eyes. "Look at me," and she refused to even look at him. She couldn't bear to glimpse into those cold, verdant eyes. She felt his grip on her chin tighten significantly, and she defiantly opened her eyes to glare at him. She hated him for everything he had caused. His eyes were shining, framed by the paleness of his skin as he pierced her with his gaze and forced her to submit with just a glance. She hated what he did to her. She couldn't keep the eye contact he forced her to keep; he knew well how uncomfortable it made her when she looked into that abyss for too long. "Your friends are dead. There is nothing left for you here. You may have escaped me once before, but it doesn't change that you are one of us." She flinched away from his words, tears once again threatening to fall once again. He'd killed them all, and there is nowhere left to run.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, be amazed. This is an actual post from me after I have not written an Ulquihime fic in the longest. I know this is dark, and you guys are probably confused about this. But well this is a very long drabble, it started simple but ended up longer than expected. Well I hope you guys enjoy it :)**


	2. Beginning of the End

She could feel a smile curving her lips, threatening to reveal just how happy about her situation she really was. Her friends were laughing, cracking jokes amongst each other as they sat comfortably on her couch; filling her room with a livelihood she hadn't felt in many years. _Not since the death of Sora_, she thought to herself glumly as Rukia caught her look, and quickly sat up from her seat beside Ichigo to grab Orihime's hands within her own.

"It'll be okay, Orihime. We're here if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask," her words warming Orihime's heart profusely as she squeezed Rukia's hands as a sign of confirmation and smiled her usual wide grin. Rukia couldn't help but smile back as well, letting go of Orihime's hands momentarily to look back at the group that had become suddenly silent in orange-haired girls living room. The girls expressions fell quickly, replaced with one of seriousness as they made their way to the orange haired boy that stared intently into his phone; almost as if something were about to come out and attack them suddenly.

"This isn't good," he murmured, never looking up from his phone, fingers clenching tightly onto the device with an almost sick sense of desperation. Orihime couldn't bear to look at him then; his face reminiscent of a familiar time. She didn't want to remember, let alone see Ichigo gazing so intently; it was the same look he had when he received news of Sora's death. Orihime was shaking then, her eyes wide in concern and desperation as she pitched forward; away from Rukia and towards the serious boy that now held everyone's attention.

"It's the city…" he murmured again, almost in disbelief at what he was reading; Orihime quickly took the phone from his hands despite his resistance and stared almost hesitantly into the screen. "They're all dead," She heard him murmur again and she dropped the phone after reading the terrible news. The home city was destroyed, burned to the ground by creatures they had never seen before. She couldn't grasp what this meant; an entire town destroyed in just one night by an army of monsters that came to claim the very lives of all those inhabitants.

She was frozen, her body stiff and unyielding as Uruyu came to place his hand on her shoulder in comfort as her tears fell from her eyes involuntarily. _They're all dead_. She couldn't fathom it, her shoulders trembling as Uruyu's grip on her shoulder tightened in concern as she gazed unseeingly at Ichigo. He was still and unremarkably silent as the weight of the situation fell on both their shoulders. _Why? _ She cried loudly within her mind, the word becoming louder and louder till her lips opened in a silent scream.

She stepped away from Uruyu's comforting hand, and quickly made her way to the front door. She needed air, she felt like her lungs were going to explode from the news. Karakura town, her childhood home and headquarter had been ravaged and burned to the ground along with its citizens. The door slammed loudly behind her as she finally found the will to stop her tears, and scream loudly as she stopped just a few feet away from her home. She felt her throat go raw, her body rigid and unyielding in that very moment. She was screeching for the lives of those children that were murdered and her brother who was killed in combat by those creatures many months ago.

Her body felt so tired, her screams having died down after her throat could no longer follow through with her brain's commands. _They killed them all_, she thought to herself quietly. Not quite grasping just how an entire town could have been wiped out so callously. She didn't want to go back inside her home, and look at all the faces of her friends. The guards were said to be the ones in the worst shape; the information in Ichigo's cell phone not failing to provide any significant detail to the massacre. _I think I'm going to be sick_, her thoughts alluding to the bile that quickly rushed through her esophagus and into the ground just inches away from her bare feet.

Her throat burned, not just from the screaming but from the acid that clung to the walls of her esophagus. _We're all going to die, aren't we?_ She thought to herself then, her limbs trembling in defeat as the front door opened just behind her and slammed shut quietly. "Orihime," the voice sounded strained, but strangely calm to her as she hesitantly turned to look at Ichigo. "We have to leave. Now." He was talking, but the words weren't completely clicking in her brain. She felt strangely detached from the scene, almost as if she were viewing it from the outside. "Orihime, snap the fuck out of it!"

She flinched at the harshness of Ichigo's words, breathing deeply through her chest to try to calm herself down. She needed to calm down, even for just a moment to talk to him. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered, her voice almost too low for Ichigo himself to hear. "Why do we need to…leave?" she finally got herself to ask, the effort felt painful for her but she managed. She needed to find out why they had to get out at the arrival of such terrible news. She felt rather than heard Ichigo shift his gait; he was now leaning against her front door; almost as if he needed its support to keep himself upright.

"We need to find a new place to stay, another headquarter that could protect us for the time being." It sounded like it took a lot out of him to even speak; Orihime saw his chest heaving profusely and she felt concern well up in her chest at the sorry sight before her. _I feel so pathetic; I shouldn't have broken down like that_; her feet unconsciously bringing her closer to Ichigo in order to comfort him but he carefully avoided her; turning his back to her to grab the door knob. "Pack your things; we need to move while there is still a chance that _they_ won't catch up to us," she saw him enter her home after he had said his piece and she sighed tiredly. _What are we going to do? _Her eyes downcast and heart sunken; _how will we survive this?_

* * *

_**Author's note: And here we bring you to the very beginning. This is the beginning of the end, and I hope you enjoy :)**  
_

_**On another note, I am obviously not the creator of any of these characters, just the plot. Excuse me for not providing the usual disclaimer.**_


	3. Prolonged

She didn't know what it was that had her on edge, but she couldn't help the shiver that rose from her at the prospect of having to walk through this particular side of the woods. She had never been afraid of Mother Nature, let alone hesitant to hike through these trees to find the long sought after headquarter. She gripped tightly onto her tote bag, having brought all her necessities with her and nothing more to make it easier to walk through the unstable ground below her.

What she didn't know was why she was so afraid to walk through this particular path, she had her friends at her side but she just couldn't shake the fear that had her walking tensely towards the edge of the forest. Ichigo was ahead of her, waiting for everyone to grab their things and finally catch up to him. He turned to face them as they all finally stood at the edge of the forest, and Ichigo caught the fear and worry threatening to jump out of her eyes. She was tense, apprehensive at the thought of having to go inside the forest and Ichigo could sense it. He chose not to comment on it to anyone in the group, and turned once again to stare in to the darkness beyond the tree trunks. Orihime didn't want to go; she could feel it within every fiber of her being that this was a mistake.

She wanted to voice her plight, to have her friends tell her that she didn't need to go inside. But she knew they would fight her decision, drag her through it against her will if she even remarked on not wanting to cross into it. She chose to remain silent, inhaling deeply from her nose and walking beside her friends through a path that was completely unknown to her. It was incredibly dark under the shade of the trees, almost like a second night as Orihime carefully watched around her. Alert and tense, prepared if something were to jump out and attack them by surprise. She didn't like this, flinching away from Uruyu who had decided to place his hand on her shoulder at that very moment. He looked surprised to see her reaction, and she blushed involuntarily. "You scared me," she finally said. They were her first few words since they had left on the trip earlier in the night.

He smiled at her, and squeezed her shoulder in order to comfort her. "It's okay, I don't like our circumstance much either," he murmured, his voice only a little above a whisper as he led her towards where Rukia, Chad and Ichigo had waited for them. Ichigo and Rukia were conversing in a hushed and quiet manner, almost impossible to overhear from the distance between they had from both Uruyu and Orihime. She made to walk towards them but stopped suddenly, her eyes alert and watching for the danger she sensed was coming. Her breath was coming rapidly and Uruyu made to touch her once more but she backed away from his touch.

"Uruyu," she couldn't recognize her own voice, having gone heavy with concern and warning as she gazed intently at her confused friend. "Something is coming," Orihime's voice louder than a whisper as Uruyu turned away from her to carefully pull his bow and arrow from his back. She was afraid, so much so that her body was shaking involuntarily as the rest of her friends noticed just how tense the situation had become. "Ichigo!" Orihime altogether flinched as Uruyu yelled out for him suddenly; she saw him turn away from Rukia and Chad, his face morphing from one of annoyance to concern in an instant.

"Don't," now she was yelling, her hand raised to stop him from moving any closer to her. "Stay where you are, something's here and it has no business with you." She didn't know how she knew that, she could just feel in her very bones, gauging Ichigo's reaction to make sure he didn't bring any unnecessary attention to himself. He, along with Rukia and Chad made to move towards her and Uruyu again but stopped once a sudden rustling became known to them. It wasn't loud, barely above a whisper but still enough to cause everyone to unsheathe their weapons in urgency.

She didn't know what was coming; despite the fact her eyes were glued to the spot where she saw visible movement. She had no weapons, only her medical kit and other supplies she had gathered in her haste. She was afraid, but not of death should it come for her. She was afraid for her friends; fearing that they may involuntarily become the prey to the creature she knew lurked within the shadows of the foliage. She crouched, grabbing tightly onto her bag should she need to fling it to stop it from attacking her friends.

The rustling in the bushes suddenly stopped, and Orihime felt herself tense at the sudden silence that filled the woods. They say that if a forest is silent of the sounds of birds and other creatures, there is danger lurking. She swallowed thickly, watching for movement from both her friends and the trees that stood incredibly close to where the movement stopped. Uruyu refused to move from her side, being the only defense she had should the creature come for her._ I hope it chooses me instead of my friends_, she thought pleadingly. She wouldn't know what to do with herself should they get hurt.

And then it happened a humanoid figure arose from the trees; wings wide and foreboding as stood in the large space that separated Orihime and Uruyu from the rest of the group. It had leveled its gaze on her, the eyes much too cold and humanlike for her to stare through. But she couldn't look away, caught like a fly in a Venus flytrap as the creature made to come towards her. Uruyu reacted then, standing between her and the creature with his arrow drawn and aimed at the creatures head. "Stay back," he threatened his voice thick with ill intent and determination should the creature seek to harm the girl behind him.

The humanoid creature did not react outwardly to his words, but instead seemed to ignore him and once again stare of the quarry that stared nervously back into its eyes. "Woman," Orihime gasped then, in both awe and fear that it could speak their language and let alone distinguish their sex. She had always thought that they were mindless killers that sought out war and death, but perhaps what she was taught was not altogether true. "It would be best if you put your weapon down," the creature spoke again; his voice almost void of any emotion. Orihime felt cold at the very sound of the cold bite with which the creature spoke._ They can speak, but is that necessarily a good thing?_

She hesitantly pressed her hand on Uruyu's shoulder, as if to deliberate the creature's plight. "No! Orihime!" she heard rather than saw Ichigo yell, frozen in shock and concern at the intense attention the creature was surveying her with. "Don't listen to it! They're not to be trusted!" She drew her hand back, confounded by the situation she found herself in. _Get a hold of yourself! These creatures slaughtered an entire city! _She shook her head, her intrigue shifting to one of concern as the creature remained gazing at her with its piercing orbs.

She wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't want to find out. Not with Uruyu tense with sweat forming on his brow from being placed in such a hazardous situation. He didn't think he'd have to battle one so soon, especially just at the entrance of the forest; but he would do whatever it took to protect Orihime from the creature that seemed too fascinated in her. Orihime didn't know what to do; she was stuck between a rock and a hard place; unsure if she should make a move that would start a battle or remain as she is.

The choice however, was soon left out of her own hands. The creature had disappeared from where it stood, surprising Orihime and Uruyu as they searched for the unique figure of the humanoid. She wasn't sure why she did it then, a sudden emotion welled up deep within her chest and she found herself running with Uruyu, her hand clasped tightly in his own as she made to reunite with the rest of her friends. She didn't know why she was so terrified, why she felt she needed to move and protect her friends. She shoved her free hand into Uruyu's pocket, pulling a small knife from it and felt something heavy slam into her and Uruyu. She tumbled on the forest floor, cuts opening along her arms as she rolled on the foliage; her hand having let go of Uruyu's from the impact. She was moving fast, too fast within the trees and quickly grabbed onto one of the stray roots that grew above the ground. She grasped tightly on to it, feeling her nails break from the jerked movement. It hurt, but she at least managed to stop moving. She huffed in relief and quickly made to look for her friends, but froze when she caught the sight of the creature above her.

She was weak, exhausted from having to stop herself from slamming into a tree from the sheer force of the push that separated both her and Uruyu. She could feel the dirt and blood coating her clothes like a second skin, but she paid it no mind with the creature standing above her. It was nearly impossible to think of anything else with her knife lost somewhere from her fall and her eyes captured in its own. She knew she had to move quickly, but she just couldn't find it in herself to move at all.

"Orihime!" she jerked her eyes away from the creatures own orbs, and turned quickly to where the voice came from. She caught sight of orange hair, as Ichigo ran quickly towards her with his sword drawn and determination shining in his eyes in order to protect her.

She couldn't help but stare at the picture he made, his brown eyes wide and unregistering just how dangerous his actions in itself were. She didn't know what she could do to make him stop from coming for her; she'd rather die than have him get hurt. She was mulling over what she could possibly do when in that moment of distraction she found herself picked up. She made to scream from the shock of the sudden movement, but froze altogether when one arm wrapped around her torso and the other grazed its talons above her lips in warning.

She didn't dare move, the sharpness of them serving to silence her and bury all will to fight the creature restraining her. She wanted to cry, but just couldn't bring herself to as Ichigo kept running but couldn't possibly come closer to them. He was coming, but he would never reach them and she knew this. One lone tear fell from her eyes and she felt the creature tighten its grip before disappearing into the darkness of the trees with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: This took a while to upload, my apologies. I have been having internet troubles, but they are no more for now! Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you guys catch any typos or inconsistent phrasing, please let me know :) Constructive criticism is welcomed here. **


	4. Inevitable

She didn't know how long she'd been kept within these blank walls, incarcerated by the creature that had come from nothingness and drew her away from everything she loved. It had taken her friends; Ichigo's face as she was taken away the perpetual stab that broke her heart into pieces. It had taken her away from them, separated her from the very people she loved. It had murdered the citizens of the city she and her friends had to flee; it was the king of the monsters that fed off the misery of her kin. She didn't know what she was doing here; donned in a beautiful white dress that served to enhance the size of her bust.

She felt dirty wearing the garments of a lady of status; the queen of war and pestilence. That was what he wanted her to become when he took her away from her friends. That was what he promised she would be when he caught sight of the eyes of a human woman with a strength of will all her own. She didn't know what she could make of it, confused or rather bewildered by the attentions of something that could not love. She didn't understand the appeal she had, why it had bothered to take her instead of another female that had wandered across his path.

He never answered her questions, choosing to remain silent and dissect the woman that had caught his morbid attention. She wanted to cry again, to plead once more to be reunited with her friends that she so valiantly cared for. He didn't understand what he was doing to her by bringing her to such an empty castle; imprisoning her within her room and donning her with attire that suited someone completely different from herself. She didn't want to be here, trapped within a home that held no warmth within its walls; she couldn't bear to be separated from the boy that was probably forcing himself to search for her.

He loved her as he loved all his friends, and he would not tire until he was reunited with the last member of his group. She was a part of his pack and she refused to be held within these castle walls by a creature that did not understand what emotions even were. She had hoped that he would release her if she begged; if she cried out to arouse his guilt and empathy for her case. But he had none; he cared nothing for the beings that resided outside of his castle walls.

She had been so distraught at the outright refusal he'd given her, his expression unchanging but his denial resolute. He cared nothing for what they meant to her, all he wanted was her. She didn't understand how something so cold and callous could ever become so engrossed in her. Some nights, she would lie in her new bed chamber and wonder what is it that he had brought her for? What is the purpose for why she was forced to be alone in such a desolate place?

She at some point had refused to eat her meals, sometime in the beginning of her stay at Las Noches. At first he ignored her actions, not completely sure of how humans handled sustenance but after a week of dinner being spurned; he'd come upon her and force fed her. He strapped her down after his first threat had been made, and stuffed her mouth with meat. He made sure that she swallowed whatever was given, unless she wanted to have him find other methods to get her to eat. After that time, she did everything in her power to avoid him. She ate her meals relatively quickly, went to sleep when she could and made sure to hide in different parts of the castle.

It was the most cowardly thing she'd done but she couldn't bear to be within the same room as him; to look at him would bring a sharp image of her humiliation. She'd been stuffed till her cheeks began to hurt; his fingers cold and unyielding as he held her mouth open and used his free arm to shove pieces of meats of all types in her mouth. She'd never expect him to come on her so fast; she'd been too shocked to put up too much of a fight. She'd already been secured before she'd even thought to struggle and his arm had already grabbed her chin before she could so much as clench her jaw. She still remembered how cold his fingers were and how mortified she was that he had touched her. It made her hate him all the more; her humiliation and mortification spurring her anger on at the memory.

But nothing could be as humiliating as what his look did to her. His eyes proved too much for her to even battle; they captured her grey orbs and held them hostage for much too long. They beat her fire to submission, but also seemed to light it. It was like staring into the eyes of a dangerous animal that was just about to devour her; his lips licking his fangs as a prelude. She didn't understand why the hairs on her arms would stand on end at the mere prospect of catching his eyes; even accidently. She feared what it did to her, what it made her feel. She didn't understand what it was, this burning flame that seemed to light from just a glimpse into those verdant oculars. She didn't understand him at all, and as weeks began to pass she began to plan her escape. She had locked herself in the library, annotating plans and routes she could take in order to leave the facility. She couldn't bear to be trapped within those bleached walls, but even more so, she couldn't bear to be alone with Ulquiorra any longer.

If she couldn't escape, she knew this state of being would well up inside her and blow over. It would drive her into a madness she was afraid to collapse within; she didn't want to discover just what the emotion was. She wouldn't be able to live with it; not when her friends were probably desperately searching for. She had to get out and let her friends know that she was okay. She couldn't live with the guilt that ate at her as she sat in her beautifully embellished bedroom. She'd been living comfortably since her capture and her friends were probably facing multitudes of horrors in her honor. Orihime shook her head then, her hands clasped together in nervousness as she continuously tortured herself with images of her friends in danger.

She had to escape and let them know she was alright. She didn't want them to torture themselves in her name. So she planned, holing herself in different parts of the castle as she mulled over where to go and what to do incase Ulquiorra were to be alerted of her plans. She knew the front door was out of the question, unless his presence was absent for just long enough that she could sneak away quickly. She sighed tiredly; her pale skin accentuating the dark circles that had become present since she started her planning.

The sudden clicking of the door made her jerk involuntarily in surprise, her clasped hands tensing when the door opened and revealed the figure of her jailer. His hands were tucked in his black slacks, posture relaxed but somehow retaining elegant qualities as he silently entered her room. His hair was in tamed disarray, almost as if he'd recently risen from his bed and decided to seek her out. Orihime refused to look him the eyes as she quickly scanned his appearance; noting how the door shut once he'd entered.

She basked in the silence that followed quickly after his entrance, her body tense and her eyes glued to the strange hole in his chest; trying not to squirm from the heavy gaze he had on her. She wished that the floor below would swallow her hole and spit her out in an entirely different location. She couldn't stand to feel his eyes on her; it was almost like he was dissecting her and exposing her for the entire world to see. She felt a heavy pressure in her chest when he stepped further into the room, the sound resonating infinitely within her bedroom as the stare grew more uncomfortable and she felt her body shake from his closeness.

She didn't know why she always felt like hands were squeezing her head; pressing and pressing till it became so painful that she could almost scream from it. She felt her heart beating rapidly, and she squeezed her hands together when she felt him close in on her. He wasn't touching her; but she could feel his aura bleed through her clothing and touch her overheated skin. Sweat was beginning to gather in her palms, clammy and cool as she involuntarily looked up and finally caught his gaze. She wishes she hadn't given in to the impulse that swelled beneath her breast, but she couldn't avoid it any longer. She couldn't ignore it when his presence in the room demanded her to look and expose herself to him.

His eyes seemed to hypnotize her, her mind freezing and seeming to shot off momentarily as he analyzed her visage. She couldn't fathom why he had such an effect on her and felt her shoulders relax as he began to move again. He loomed above her; looking down at her sitting form as she felt her eyes unable to move away from his own. He seemed to lean over her then, his body bending seeming to bend uncomfortably as he finally broke the spell and dragged his eyes to survey her sitting form. She couldn't control the shiver that escaped her when his eyes ran slowly from her throat to her breasts; moving lower until his eyes caught every single detail. She couldn't move, and she found she didn't know if she even had the will to.

She almost whimpered when his arm was suddenly pressed against her cheek, the movement too sudden for her to expect. He lightly caressed her cheek, his touch more questioning than romantic. But Orihime didn't know why she didn't shove his hand away, she wanted to turn away from his touch; reject his presence but found that she was unable to. She gasped when his hand rose from the swell of her cheek bone and pressed gently on the corner of her eye. "What…are you doing?" she finally spoke; her voice breaking the silence that had fallen between them since he had walked into the room.

His face revealed nothing, unchanging as he moved higher on her face and touched her lower eye lid. She was compelled to remain, curious and yet hesitant to find out just what he was doing. He never touched her, he always seemed to avoid all opportune moments that would lead to physical contact. But this time he seemed to seek it out, and Orihime just didn't know how to respond to it; corpses were more animate than she was at that particular moment. And just as quickly, he crouched in front of her. His gaze catching her eyes again and she found her lips opening in surprise. _What? _She was perplexed, her brow quivering with her confusion as the sudden closeness brought mobility to her form.

She felt herself jerk away, the seat clattering to the floor from her sudden haste to move away from him. She heard the loud clack that came from the chair falling on the stone floor, and ignored it to continue moving as much as she could from him; her back never turned to him. "Stay away from me," she finally found the courage to say. Her voice trembled, weak but firm with her request. She'd let him sweep her away, her consciousness had collapse to the authority he imposed upon her. He seemed to register her request, and slowly rose to his normal stature; just a few inches taller than her.

"This makes you uncomfortable," he finally spoke, his voice making her think of snakes crawling all over her body. She rarely heard him speak, and it always discomposed her when he did; he did not have an overtly deep voice nor did it ever rise just above a whisper, but somehow it was compelling and commanding. It was the voice of a man that was never defied; the voice of a leader that sought obedience from his subordinates. It made her want to submit; a reaction that was both unwarranted and startling. She never liked it when he spoke directly to her, even if to state a simple question. She jerked her head, making sure to face a corner not too far off from where she stood. She didn't want to let him catch her eyes again, so she glared at that spot to her left; the corner close enough that she could see him through her peripherals.

"Stop," she heard herself utter; shocked that it came suddenly from her lips. She never outright spoke to him, not since the time that he had kidnapped her and force fed her. It had been a particularly long time since she mustered the courage to voice her feelings; it almost felt dangerous to do so. And somehow she found that it indeed was dangerous, if the sudden step he took in her direction indicated. She felt her hands clench into tight fists, a shallow breath escaping her as she automatically took a step back. It felt like it triggered something within in, and suddenly she couldn't stop the trembles that came over her. Orihime didn't want him to come any closer, her eyes straying from the corner and glimpsing into his stoic face in discomfort. But that seemed to spur another few steps from her tormentor, and she couldn't stop her body from responding on its own; backing away so quickly that she stumbled on the chair she had toppled in her rush to get up. She didn't look away from him as she moved, and he seemed to quickly follow her; till her back finally met the stone wall of her room.

She didn't turn her head to confirm her fears; she couldn't afford to let him out of her sight. _This is dangerous! _Her mind suddenly screamed within her, finally taking form into blind panic as Orihime felt her eyes water. She heard rather than saw as he closed the space between them, and Orihime couldn't help the small yelp that emanated from her. _No! Stay away!_ She pleaded internally, finding that her tongue was caught in her throat.

She was cornered; she couldn't run away from him even if she managed to step around him. He'd imposed his presence on her and she felt so weak and helpless. She didn't have Ichigo to snap her out of her inane panic or even the will the squash the doubts that started to torment her. "You're just like the rest of them; trash," he finally said; catching the few hairs that had fallen in her face softly. His words didn't fit his actions and she couldn't think of what to say again. She always felt this way around him, like a weak fool that couldn't protect herself. She found the courage to glare at him then, feeling anger surge inside her like a rapid river from his words. _Then why take me!? _She wanted to yell, her eyes warm from the fresh waves of fury that overcame her then. Her hands clenched harder, a throbbing pain spurring her on as her fingernails cut her palms into moon shaped scratches.

"I hate you," her voice harsh, grating and almost unrecognizable to her own ears as Ulquiorra seemed to slowly release her hair. She didn't know why she did it, or what compelled her to finally snap; but she found her arm moving without her accord. Her palm stung from the sudden action, a loud smack resonating within the room as her hand made contact with his cheek. She couldn't take it back, and she found she didn't want to when his head jerked from the sudden slap. He didn't say a word; composed and adamant as his eyes caught her angry orbs.

"It's because you don't hate me, that you wish to escape my presence," was all he said before he stepped back from her. His words crushing her until tiny flecks of sand, as he turned to look at her once more before he left her room. _Was it true? _Orihime couldn't bring herself to think about it.


	5. Unsettle

She couldn't sleep; she found herself contemplating just what Ulquiorra had said before he had left her alone the night before. She was perplexed and overwhelmed by what he had implied. _What had he meant? _ She'd mulled over the scene over and over and still had not found the answer that would satisfy her. Sometimes she found that she couldn't eat either; her appetite absent from her whenever a dark creature would come in with her meal. It was strange to find that she wasn't purposely seeking to upset the normally unresponsive man; she was genuinely disgusted by the prospect of eating anything at all when his words still rang continuously in her memory.

But if his words did anything, it spurred her on to escape. If what he said was true, she had to find a way to get out. She couldn't afford to remain there when something of such significance was being allowed to happen without any resistance. She refused to let him be right, and she would rather end herself than prove to that man that he knew her. He knew nothing about her and she refused to believe that he wanted to know anything about her. He had captured her for his own selfish desires. She didn't know what they were and she had no desire to stay and uncover them. She'd already spent a month wasting away in his home, and she refused to remain there any longer.

She felt herself yawn as the night quickly shifted to day, the hours of dusk seeming to pass by almost too quickly for Orihime. She rose languidly from her bed, leaving it disarrayed as she bent to retrieve her shoes to explore the castle once more. There was rarely ever anything to do in the castle, and she found that if she explored the castle she could memorize the paths to her freedom. She had already looked over the floor plans of the castle; all she needed was to put the knowledge into practice.

She neglected to change her clothes in her haste to leave her room, opening the door wide enough to slip through. But in her hurry she ran into a hard object; the object sprouting arms and catching her fall. She made to apologize, thinking it was the servant that always came to her bed chamber for breakfast and froze as she looked up to see the bright green eyes of her warden. Her throat constricted with her shock and grabbed onto his arms to try to get away. His hold tightened on her and she began pushing on him to try to escape.

"Let me go!"

"No"

She struggled against him and froze when he began moving towards her room; slamming the door with his foot. She dug her nails into his arms; fear and anger making her violent. She kicked for his legs, repeatedly hitting his shins as he led her to the coffee table. He didn't make a sound, and his movement was fluid as he gently sat her on the table with his hands on her shoulders.

"You have not been eating."

"I haven't been hungry" she muttered out and turned to glare into his eyes. "Now would you please let me go?" His grip on her did not relent, and she felt herself huff with her aggravation. Her brother would be rolling in his grave if he could see how mouthy and angry she had become. But her desperation was pushing her in a direction she never wanted to take; this man brought out emotions she had never once thought of.

"You have been avoiding your meals for over a week. Your lack of appetite does not seem to be the cause for it." She turned away from him again when his eyes suddenly became intense; the silence making Orihime concentrate on the paint work of the walls. "Must I force the food down your throat again, woman?" His tone did not change, but the threat still managed to make her tremble in his hands.

"No!" she yelled and started to kick in his shins again. She went to release her hold from his arms and felt his hands grab her wrists tightly and pin them on the table. He leaned over her and Orihime began wiggling in his hands at the close proximity. "I hate you!" Her breath was ragged but it seemed to still his movements; Orihime trembled with both her relief and discomfort. "Please, just leave. I'll eat, but just leave!" Her voice was soft, like the gentle breeze in the season of spring. She was angry, but she was much more afraid of the closeness. It was an animalistic emotion that welled up within her; desperation and panic combined to birth a new reaction to his proximity.

"Does my proximity unsettle you, Orihime?" The voice came without pause, warmth breath hitting the shell of her ear. She wanted to scream and cry from her frustration but stubbornly turned her gaze to see him pull back. His movement was slow and calculated; almost as if he didn't want to frighten her anymore than he already had. His gaze was burning into her retinas, but she refused to look away. She wouldn't let him see just how unsettled she was.

"You took me away. Everything about you unsettles me," she says firmly and scraps her nails on the table below her. His hands suddenly release her wrists and without pause, he turns away from her slumped form. She felt relief swell within her bosom; his suffocating presence finally at a manageable distance. She could breathe without her breath threatening to turn to cries of frustration. Orihime looked at his rigid form and hoped that he would finally leave without much consideration to her words. She hoped that her words would be enough to finally banish him from her room.

"I see" was all he said before silently making his way to the entrance of her room. He paused right before opening the door and turned to look at her form on the table. His eyes seemed to devour her own; emotionless yet deep enough to make it hard to wade back towards the surface. "Hatred, can be just as binding," he said loud enough for her to hear and left her to contemplate his words. She didn't know what to make of it; perplexed and frustrated with being left alone to suffer through with her curiosity. _What did he mean? _Orihime seemed to freeze when something that had nagged at her before seemed to rapidly come to her attention.

_He had said my_ name.__

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well it seems that this chapter took longer than I thought to post up! My apologies, and well, this chapter will have some types so bear with me. I don't have a beta and have very little time to look over my works. Also, this will take a bit longer to finish due to my concentrated efforts in finishing the other story I have left untouched. I hope you enjoy this piece!**_


End file.
